sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
CableGuy15
CableGuy15 was one of the oldest users on the Yu Yu Hakusho forum of TV.com, and was arguably the most known and common user there. He created his account on 4/28/06, but was banned in August, 2007. After that, he returned under a new user name, which was banned quickly. Following that he continued creating user names which ultimately got banned. He was most widely known as the original editor of the HunterxHunter page, as well as one of the top debators of the Yu Yu Hakusho forum. He was also the creator of the various Yu Yu Hakusho "class topics". CableGuy15 Saga CableGuy15 was one of the regulars of the Yu Yu Hakusho forum. There, he was one of the top debaters, having many debates with talonmalon333, deckzone3000, and many other users, most notably KingofIPirates. Claimed to be CableGuy15's "greatest online rival", KingofIPirates had many arguments with him, most notably the Yusuke's crew vs. One Piece crew topic. The two had many arguments over the years, and it appeared that KingofIPirates held something like a grudge against him. In the middle of August, 2007, CableGuy15 was banned from TV.com. This was due to a user in the WWE forum who repeatedly reported him. Although he didn't deserve to be banned, sadly the TV.com mods don't actually care much, and therefore he was banned. King_CGF Saga Cableguy15 was left banned for weeks. However, on September 3, 2007, he returned under a new user name, King_CGF. Having lost his post count, his high level, and his editorship, CableGuy15 had to start anew. Unfortunately, once people discovered who he was, they started referring to him as CableGuy15, rather than his new user name. Once it fully became public, CableGuy15 was declared ban dodging. As a result, King_CGF was banned in less than a month. His user name meant "King Cable Guy Fifteen". Sub-Zero5 Saga Soon after being banned again, CableGuy15 returned under a new user name. This time, he used a totally new user name and a different icon. There was actually a big period of time when few people knew who he was. Although this user name lasted considerably longer than King_CGF, he was constantly getting TOS violations under this user name. Most of them were for almost no reason. However, KingofIPirates eventually discovered who he was. And so, when the two argued, he would constantly refer to him by his original user name. Probably because KingofIPirates always called him by his old name, plus the fact that his blogs complained about the mods for giving him TOS violations, Sub-Zero5 was banned in the beginning of January, 2008. His user name came from a Mortal Kombat character, Sub Zero. Scorpions15 Saga Soon after being banned for the third time, CableGuy15 returned again. It was hopes that he would be back to stay this time. On the forums, he never stated that he was CableGuy15, and he left users to figure it out on their own. Some users who figured it out sent him PM messages, and he told them not to ever called him by his original name on the forums, because doing so would let KingofIPirates know who he is and start calling him it. CableGuy15 lasted under this user name for a few months and was banned in March, 2008. Within his final post, he quoted someone saying "CableGuy15 > Scorpions15". His user name came from another Mortal Kombat character, Scorpion. Permanent Banning After the end of Scorpions15, CableGuy15 was permanently banned from TV.com. In his absence were TV.com friends, attempting to find a way to bring him back. Among these TV.com friends were talonmalon333 and ensatsu-ken. The two of them were communicating via PMs, figuring out ways to convince the mods to allow CableGuy15 to come back. They began to PM the mods, but it seemed that attempts were futile. During this period of time, the Yu Yu Hakusho forum was finally beginning to die (a process that would continue until it's eventual death in 2009). Most topics were repeats. CableGuy15 was gone for about a month. But thanks to an unnamed friend from the site, he was given the ability to create a new user name, BlazingFist. AfterImage34 Saga BlazingFist was banned in a single day. However he quickly returned under a new user name, AfterImage34. Under this user name he was never referred to by his former user name, although his friends knew who he was after talking to him through PMs. Thankfully, he was never banned under this user name. Under this user name he continued posting on the forums and such, until he began to disappear in 2009. In October 10 - 26, 2009 he honored the Yu Yu Hakusho forum after its death and checked a few forums. Although he wasn't banned again, he seemed to have left the site for a long period of time, but then returned within a few weeks. On November 7, 2009, AfterImage34 was given a seven day suspension for being part of a war forum. It was later confirmed that he was banned. Category: Users